DIGIMON: story of the 8th demon lord
by TheForceUser
Summary: With the already strained relationship between the royal knights and the demon lords getting worse by each passing day, the latter decides to put an end to the royal knights once and for all. They will need more power, and in their seeking for it they must learn to deal with a human girl. rated M for violence and adultery in the future, this is NOT a demon lord/human partner fic!
1. A plot unfolds

**OK, yay! 5 hours of work and 5 minutes to read, great, awesome...perfect...id say it was original but this human demon lord thing have been done before, in love comes in funny packages, great story btw, big fan, big fan, now then off you go, read, go on read, go, go have fun, GO!**

**This fic is now betad by the kishin darkness**

* * *

**DIGIMON**

**STORY OF THE 8TH DEMON LORD**

**CHAPTER 1**

**a plot unfolds**

The digital world, a world created entirely out of data, inhabited only by creatures known as digimon who come in all shapes, sizes and colours.

Just like us humans there different personalities and emotions accompanying them as well as different desires and wishes, which leads to different opinions, which leads to arguments, which leads to fights, and then to war.

Some digimon have decided to withdraw to their basic instincts and live like animals, fighting to survive. Others, the majority of the digimon population wanted to live a more civilized way, building villages and towns where they would live alongside each other to communicate and befriend each other.

Tough many digimon wishes or acts to be kind towards each other some decides they will rather fulfil their own desires, and put themselves in front of others acting selfishly instead of selflessly. Doing so is only natural of course as digimon after all was created by humans and was bound to inherit some of the basic behaviour humans hold.

A digimon being selfish didn't mean it was evil, or even bad for that matter. Selfish acts could vary from dealing pranks to others for your own amusement which was most common in the younger dark digimon. They meant no harm, they just wanted some fun, often banding together with friends of their own to mess around.

These mischievous digimon can hold affection of course but have a hard time befriending others, wherever it is of their own choice or their personality varies.

Very often things go beyond mere playfulness and pranking, when a digimon tries to harm or kill one another, punishment must be issues. For trying to take another life is as we all know, immoral. But when stronger digimon does this some higher power must intertwine, this, is the royal knights, a group of powerful holy digimon who protected the digital world.

But when good appears, so must evil to mirror it as there can never be light without there being darkness.

This is where the seven great demon lords. A group of some of the most powerful dark digimon ever to exist comes into play. These fearful demons reside in the depths of the dark area, a desolated place where only the wicked minded and evil of heart can survive, and hold almost complete control over it.

Even as the dark area usually is a place for the unkind there is nothing separating it from the rest of the digital world and the only proof you were there would be the continuing assault of hostile dark digimon, the heavy atmosphere and the constant fog clouding the forever darkened sky, where the only illumination would be the moon.

But even so, there were also a "neutral" area, which covered most of the digital world, where either digimon was welcome as long as they didn't wreak havoc no one would have had the right to drive them away.

But even with the neutral stage of most of this world, the relationship between the royal knights and the demon lords was getting more tense with each passing day and deep within the dark area the latter was plotting.

* * *

Heavy footsteps echoed through the halls of the dark castle, the demon lord of gluttony was not pleased.

The very second Beelzemon set his foot outside the giant rock structure, a devimon showed up telling him that all the demon lords were to urgently assemble at the meeting chamber.

The mega's glare gave away his increasing desire to turn the skeletal digimon into a floating cloud of data right where he was standing, but decided against it and instead quickly dismissed the champion before walking through the double doors.

Beelzemon was not very fond of these meetings, nor was Lucemon, the self-proclaimed leader who usually called them, and the same went for the rest of the lords. Some he could tolerate, but others were just plain infuriating.

The so called leader was the worst, always having that snobby attitude and prideful air around him.

It made the demon biker sick.

The sort of spite he held for Lucemon could not compare to the rest of the lords. Most of them would get along, some might even consider themselves comrades, Beelzemon however, would rather avoid the lot most of the time.

It was his nature to be a loner and would usually only retreat to the castle for a good rest before heading back out.

Groups of dark digimon of every kind passed by Beelzemon, not even earning as much as a glance from their lord. Some even cowered slightly, as if they could sense the dark atmosphere surrounding the mega.

They would not have to cower for long. The demon biker moved with fast strides, hell bent on getting this so called meeting over with so he could retreat to his chamber for a few days of uninterrupted sleep before jumping back on his beloved behemoth and drive off, not to be seen around the castle again for at least a couple of weeks.

To anyone who didn't know the castle, it was a maze, a labyrinth of halls, doors, chambers and dungeons. But despite the fact that Beelzemon usually kept away from the castle, he still had an easy time manoeuvring around and quickly found himself in front of the meeting chamber.

The mega's sharp hearing picked up several voices from the inside, seems like he was the last to arrive.

Lucemon would want his head on a silver platter, not that it matters. If Beelzemon was given an opportunity to annoy the fallen angel then he would gladly take it, even if it meant a harsh punishment later. It would be completely worth it, seeing the pompous fool's face change into an infuriating sneer when he was offered no respect; after all, he was the demon lord of pride.

The demon biker pushed at the impressively sized doors and opened them with ease. The old metal hinges whining against the unnecessary force weigh down on them, making the doors slam into the walls with a loud bang before he walked into the even more impressive chamber.

The talking and muttering stopped, all eyes fixed on Beelzemon as he slowly made his way to his throne.

There was a large circular stone table in the middle of the room, seven thrones placed around it in varied sizes of course as some of the demon lords were larger than others, Leviamon being the biggest one had more of a platform then a throne, considering the giant, red alligator was a beast with four legs and would feel utter discomfort if forced to sit on a normal chair.

"Making an entrance like always, Beelzemon?" the demon lord of lust, Lilithmon chirped lightly while making a small welcoming gesture with her left hand.

The glutton lord didn't answer and sat back in his throne, making himself comfortable by placing his arms behind his head while crossing his feet on the stone table.

"Ok, o' great Lucemon! spill the beans, why did you have me drag my tail down here?" the demon biker asked.

Lucemon snickered slightly "Well I must say your manners are as crude as ever, old frie-"

"Just cut to the chase already, before I fall asleep" Beelzemon interrupted, a small smirk crept across his lips as he watched the lord of pride's face pucker in annoyance.

A few seconds of silence occurred, and the only thing disturbing it was Belphemon's soft snoring.

Instead of an outburst which was what Beelzemon expected, the fallen angel's face quickly turned back into a soft smile, what was he thinking about?

One thing was for sure, It couldn't be good, not for Beelzemon at least.

"Impatient as always I see" Lucemon murmured.

"Well!" the lord of pride started "As we all are finally gathered, I must make an exciting announcement!" his mouth changed into a huge grin and his eyes widened until it looked like they would pop out of his thick skull.

"We all know that our biggest obstacle is those infuriating knights!" a few murmurs agreed.

"And if they are out of the way, the digital world will become our personal playground" a few dark chuckles was heard from the various demon lords.

"We could wipe them out with a direct war, but the losses would be tremendous on both sides and there will be no telling whom will win and gambling that way would be foolish" Lucemon paused for a second.

"The royal knights, being those soft hearted fools they are would probably accept a certain challenge if we were to threaten with war" The fallen angel continued.

"What are you getting at, Lucemon?" the lord of greed asked.

"Well its very simple my friend" The ultimate gazed over at Barbamon "We challenge them to a match, a fight to the death, the royal knights against us the seven great demon lords!"

"Peh! You want me to run in to battle against 13 holy digimon with no chance of success?!" Beelzemon asked "I don't know about you lot but I sure as hell aint' gonna put my ass on the line for a stupid idea like this"

"He's right Lucemon, individually we carry more power but we would be outnumbered" Leviamon pointed out.

"It might be so, but this is where our secret weapon comes in play" the pride lord chirped.

"Do we have a secret weapon?!" Daemon roared.

"Not yet we don't, and this is where things get exciting" Lucemon said. "Thanks to our dear Lilithmon" The lord of lust rose out of her throne and made a small bow before returning to her seat.

"We have found a way to create an incredibly powerful digimon, by using..." Lucemon grinned.

"Just get to the damn point already Lucemon" the glutton lord was getting fed up with all this beating around the bush crap.

"A HUMAN!" The fallen angel roared, he was getting really exited now.

"WHAT!? are you out of your mind!? Lucemon, I have no idea what you're on, but it must have fucked with your brain! A human of all things? You'd be better off running with your eyes closed inside the royal knight's assembly!" Beelzemon mocked, he didn't like humans, in fact, he hated them, sure they had done their thing, creating digimon but they still were good for nothing weaklings that breaks like glass if you look at them to harshly, they could be of some uses though, the glutton lord grinned to himself.

"Just shut up and listen" Lucemon hissed "thanks to Lilithmon's magic, we found a way to reconstruct the data of a human being and turn it into the one of a kind digimon, we can literally turn a human into a digimon, it will surely be something we have never seen before!" The fallen angel raised his arms as if he in his mind was welcoming someone who would help him make his dream come true.

"Or it could turn into a numemon and all this hype of yours would have been for nothing" Beelzemon mused.

"He does have a point Lucemon" Barbamon agreed "And Lilithmon, doesn't your magic originate from myths and legends around religion and so on? How are you planning on turning a human into a digimon?" the lord of greed continued.

Lucemon placed a hand on his face and gestured to the lord of lust with his other "Lilithmon, dear would you please explain to these fools how this is going to work out" and with that, the lord of pride sat back in his throne and crossed his legs.

Lilithmon made sure she had everyone's undivided attention (excluding the still sleeping Belphemon's of course) before she started to speak.

"As you all know, most of us digimon are created through the course of myth, some are based on a holy knight from ancient times or maybe a fierce dragon from a fairy tale, we are based on demons from the Christian religion and so, by finding a demon whom no other digimon have ever been in contact with, I can cast a spell which will be sure to give us the result we so desperately want, I already created the spell based on a broken civilization recently discovered by mankind and as the news and inscription and religion from that civilization was spread across the net, which I was able to get a hold of it" Lillithmon explained with a smile.

"All we need now is a human with a mind somewhat like our own, whom we can raise to become another one of us, and with that power we will destroy the royal knights" Lilithmon's beautiful face twisted into that dark smile.

"Yeah, a mind like our own?! Good luck finding that" Beelzemon laughed.

"Well to your information dear Beelzemon, I already found one" Lilithmon snapped her fingers and an image appeared in the middle of the stone table.

"What is the meaning of this Lilithmon?!" Belphemon's roared, finally taken enough interest in the current events to awaken, turning into his

rage mode "it's just a female child! What can you hope from such a fragile little thing?!" the lord of sloth roared once more.

"I have been following this one for some time now so trust me she is filled with dark intentions, if given the opportunity to" Lilithmon smiled.

"Looks to me like she's filled with candy, why don't I slice her up and check?" Beelzemon grinned behind his mask.

"Beelzemon! Don't think of hurting the child, do you have any idea how long it took me to find her?!" Lilithmon yelled.

"Yeah yeah, you're right, I know how to make way better use of her" Beelzemon licked his lips.

"HA! Your obsession with human girls is still raging is it? Beelzemon?!" The lord of envy snickered.

"Give me that tone again and I'll show you rage, you overgrown fly trap" The demon biker placed a hand on the gun holster strapped to his boot, which made the large alligator cower.

"Yeah, I didn't think so!" Beelzemon leaned back in his seat once more.

"Good thing you enjoy what you see, for you will be the one to retrieve her" A grin crossed the fallen angel's face.

"WHAT!? You're the one who wants this bitch, go fetch her yourself" The lord of gluttony growled.

"Does the human world scare you Beelzemon? Well to bad, because you are the one of us who would stand out the least in the human world, if we make too much noise the royal knight will find out!"

The demon biker seemed to be pondering for a while before raising his hands in defeat "fine I'll go get the girl! But don't complain to me if I break her" Beelzemon sneered.

The response was a wave of a hand and a small "off you go then" from the leader.

The lord of gluttony felt a twitch below his eye before he shot out of his throne and stormed out of the chamber knocking the doors straight of their hinges in frustration before yelling something around the lines of "glorified fucking asshole!"

"My oh my, he sure have a temper" the lord of pride scowled slightly.

"Lucemon, do you think it's safe to place the human in Beelzemon's hands?" Lilithmon gave her leader a worried glance.

"Nothing is safe in his hands my dear but as long as he don't kill her, everything should end up fine...just fine" a dark grin crossed the fallen angel's face.

* * *

**Weee, first chapter, do hope you enjoyed, if you did, give me a review, and if you didn't well, give me a review anyway, constructive criticism is good, even if it hurts, like jalapeno, ya know the red/green stuff that set your tongue mentally on fire, but if what you want to say is really rough, then just give me a PM instead of a review, I look forward to writing more, I'm one hour over bed time so to sleep I gooooo.**

**I went through this and fixed it up a bit, and then I noticed that spell check was underlining pranking, that's a real word right? so I click on it to see if there's a solution for it, and what do I find? fcking PLANKING, seriously internet? Seriously spell check? Pranking is not a real word but planking is?! What have this world come to!?**

**UPDATE 24.12.2013: Very many thanks to Kishin for taking their time cleaning up this mess I call words, grammar error fixed etc. I'll try to write another chapter soon but I'm being very busy with mah gamez :D just got a big update and I'm trying to make some money and take advantage of the exp boost...huehue nerd talk 3 hopefully I'll write something on saturday, get my ass going on chapter 4 :D**


	2. Tainted snow

**Big thanks to MitzvahRose for pointing out my disturbing relationship with commas, I was not aware of it at all, and if you enjoy the story you should also thank her for giving me a boost to stay up til 3 am to finish this chapter. Also for your sake only Rose I'm going to go over last chapter and fix it up abit after I've posted this one.**

**Btw this chapter will have some violent stuff in it, just warning u, but its in writing so how messed up can it be, anyway you have fun while i go improve myself.**

* * *

**DIGIMON**

**STORY OF THE 8TH DEMON LORD**

**CHAPTER 2**

**tainted snow**

It was early February, a sunday afternoon.

Snow had settled everywhere and made a thick, blanket covering everything in sun was about to set, and the last rays of light created a beautiful painting of orange, pink and yellow on the continuously darkening sky.

This however, went completely unnoticed by a 17 year old girl sitting seiza style inside a small room on an even smaller bed with her hands on her lap staring at her latest purchase, which had emptied her completely out of her already small amount of savings.

It was a black hat.

Meant to keep you warm in the winter, the sides that was meant to keep your jaw and chin warm, extended into a scarf so you could wrap it around your neck and jaw to keep warm.

The thing about this hat tough, was the big cat ears sticking out at the top.

The girl keep staring at it with grim eyes for a couple more seconds before she covered her face with her hands and let them glide trough her dark red hair in frustration.

What was she thinking!? there was no way she could wear this thing outside!

The girl had been walking around at the mall, just wanting to buy a simple hat to keep her from getting a headache from the freezing cold. And then she saw it, it called her, drew her to it, and before she knew it the hat was bought and paid for.

No refund.

100 dollars might not seem like allot, but it was the only money she owned which she had been able to conceal from her step-mother, anything else earned on the occasional job would be taken and spent on cigarettes or alcohol by that woman.

The girl couldn't complain to much, she had a bed, a roof over her head and she never really went hungry either, what more could a person need.

The relationship between the two was sort of strained, there was no love in it, more like a hidden hatred on the girl's side tough. She would respect her guardian out of fear she might end up on the streets, but her step mother would have no problem telling her how she was nothing more but a waist of space and would often complain about her not being of any use.

Recently tough, that woman had been acting odd.

She would send the redhead a glance, her eyes would light up, and a smile would form across her wrinkled face, which crept the girl out.

The girl let out a small sigh before glancing out the window, and finally noticed the beauty that was a sunset.

The corners of her lips turned into a small smile, now was as nice a time as any for a short walk. The girl's eyes returned to the hat and her smile disappeared. Was she suppose to let this overly cute accessory, who was the source of her frustration, and completely clashed with her personality, rot away on a shelf?

The girl let a small growl before she grabbed the hat and angrily placed it on her head, and wrapped the scarf around her jaw, cheeks and mouth. It didn't look to bad, you could barley tell it was her as only her emerald green eyes were visible, well that and the long wavy red hair which went down right below her rib cage.

She could change clothes, it would make her fit the hat more, and maybe no one would recognize her.

Its settled then, the girl thought as she removed the hat, and went to a small drawer that held her clothes, it was allot that would fit the hat, a theme around black and white would work well.

The current outfit consisted of a white skirt with a black floral pattern similar to lily, a white buttoned up shirt and pitch black wool stockings that went to her middle thighs.

The skirt was long enough to hide what remained of her uncovered legs. The skirt was a nice change, usually she would just wear baggy pants and a hoodie, so no one would notice her figure, well except her guardian, who would literally tell her to "sell out", saying she could make some good money and finally make proper use of herself.

The girl would usually just glare at her before responding with "I'm not some damn whore!"

"HEY! MAIA!" a shriek sounded trough the small apartment.

It made the girl winch, looks like the hag was back she thought with disappointment before responded to the sound of her name being called.

"Get your little ass out here!"

Maia flinched slightly, but grabbed her hat and followed the order, walking out of her room and stood in front of her guardian.

"Listen here kid, I'm going to have some guests ove-" the woman's eyes scanned Maia for a second "oh my doesn't we look nice? dressed up for someone special? are you finally planning to do something useful with that pretty little face of yours?! I can get you a good paying client, I know this pig who just love young virgins a-"

"I'm not going to do anything like that Carry! and I never will! I'm just going out for a walk!" The girl interrupted the woman's barrage of questions with a growl.

"Hmph, relax sweety don't blush like that, you're always so embarrassed on this matter. Honestly I don't know what's your problem with growing up and finally becoming a woman" The landlady said.

"Growing up or becoming a woman has nothing to do with sex you know" a light blush still tainting the girls cheeks

"Thats your opinion, anyways I'm going to have a couple of guests over in about an hour and I want you to be here when they show up"

"why do you need me here?" Maia asked.

"I just want you to meet them, just go on now, hurry along, and remember, ONE hour"

The girl nodded.

She put the kitty hat on and wrapped it around the lower part of her face, put on her winter boots and jacket but didn't bother to close the zipper before she walked trough the door. _freedom at last_, that hag was making her uncomfortable, she had that glint in her...it was worrisome.

Her booths made foot prints in the fresh snow. The white blanket covered everything by a couple of inches, still pure, not tainted like most of this world.

It wouldn't last for long tough. If something was innocent and open minded, this world would usually mess it up, that's how it worked with children, that's what happened to her.

The only connection Maia had to this world, had been cut a long time ago. Ever sins then she started seeing everything differently, she would actively seek out flaws in people, and would be amazed on all which she spotted. So much selfishness and idiocy and depression, some people enjoyed hurting each other, others enjoyed hurting them selves.

It disgusted her, sometimes she would imagine wiping this whole filthy world out, a small smile crossed her lips. If only she had the power to, which she didn't.

She would never have it.

No matter how much she wished for it.

Not the whole world was bad tough, she had met the occasional person who would be kind, but those were few and far in between, sadly. The redhead looked down at her wrist watch, she would have to hurry back to Carrie's if she were to keep the supposed deadline.

A breeze interrupted the girl's thoughts, usually Maia would enjoy the occasional breeze, but as for now she was wearing a skirt, and quickly grabbed the sides of it to keep her rear hidden.

"Hey!" The wind died down.

The girl froze, she knew that voice, she knew it all to well, a voice that would laugh at the misery its owner caused her.

"Cute getup, it suits you" the boy smiled kindly, he buried a hand in his messy black hair "I barley recognized you" his smile widened. The girl glared , how did he dare act like a friend of hers?!

"What do you want?!" The girl snapped.

"Relax, I was just wanted to say hello" He replied casually.

"That's bullshit and you know it! the only time you ever show up to _greet_ me is when you and your piece of shit friends beat my ass!" the girl screamed.

She thought about the bruises from last week, they still hurt.

Why would Matt come over here and act all buddy buddy with her? He and his friends had been harassing her ever sins the first year of high school, mocking her, making fun of her, and recently they started beating her up.

All because she _supposedly_ had a big mouth, and that she needed to, as they would call it learn humility. It was all a load of crap and she knew it, the real reason for their bullying was unknown to her.

Of course she stood up to them, and that's when the beating started. Maia was the type of person who would never take kindly to personal abuse, and she made a show of it every time they picked on her: talking back, insulting, ignoring you name it.

Maybe that's why they kept pestering her, those five boys always demanded respect, from everyone, and no one would do anything about it as most of their parents were high class lawyers or some shit, so of course they would get away with practically everything they did, cause their parents would bail them out on every single fuck up!

She was sure, that must be it, because she refused to give them what they craved, respect.

Maia wasn't weak, she might be a teenage girl but she were still very capable of defending herself, but anything more then tree people at once would be out of the question. The first time they beat her up was on her way back _home_, they had been tailing her to a place where no one would see them.

And out of the blue she was surrounded, an insult from them and a snappy remark back made the punch fly, and when Matt was unable to handel her by himself the others would join in, beating her to the ground and kicking her over and over until she was barley moving.

Matt had gone off home with a black eye, a bruised lip and a broken arm, Maia on the other hand had to drag herself back home to try and patch herself back together, she made sure to protect her organs and head so there would be no permanent or life threatening injury. And as usual the landlady had come home drunk out of mind and passed out on the couch, considered a stroke of luck as she wouldn't be able to pester Maia about it.

The day after of course, wasn't as lucky, clothes wouldn't be able to cover all the bruises and covering her face would give her away all that easier, so trying to sneak out didn't work to well. Carry had noticed and simply asked what happened, she wasn't worried or anything just curious to what had happened, the question had gone unanswered.

From then on, Maia would just stay quiet and take it when the beating came, it was never as bad as the first time probably because she wouldn't resist, and would usually get off with a few bruises, she wasn't sure how far those boys would go, but with five of them there was no way she would take any chances, not unless they actually tried doing _that_ to her.

What did he want now?! did he think he could mess with her all by himself?! The girl felt somehow arrogant, because she knew she could take Matt down by herself, and now he was practically begging for a good beating as well, being here all alone and egging her on. The girl shook her head, the smartest thing to do would be to turn around and walk away before she did something stupid that would get her in jail.

She wanted to of course, Matt would be no big loss for the world, on the contrary she would be doing the world a favor by getting rid of this asshole. A small smile crossed her lips.

And with that final thought, she avoided the right choice and went for the smart one, she turned around and walked away. Or she would if a big weight didn't hit her from the back and tackle her to the snowy ground.

* * *

_How the fuck did she dare turn away from him!? did she really think she could just ignore him and leave?!_ Matt was furious at the girl that was now lying below him.

"You think you can just ignore me bitch!?" He hissed in her ear.

He grabbed her shoulder and quickly turned her to face him, she still looked somehow dazed from the fall. The boy grinned and quickly unwrapped the scarf around her neck and mouth, her lips were slightly parted as she let out small pants

Matt always thought she had a pretty face, but if he had known she was this hot he would have done this months ago, his smile widened. The girl finally seemed to have collected herself and started trashing about.

"what the hell are you doing?!" she screamed, trying to push him off her. He loved this feeling, the feeling of being in charge, the feeling of having absolute control over someone. The girl would soon find herself half naked and with his cock inside her, Matt thought with glee, he would make a mark on her that she would never forget, that would teach her to respect him. And who knew, maybe he could bring some of his buddies with him next time, it wouldn't be the first time he fucked some unwilling chick and got away with it, and it wouldn't be the last.

Held up with his thoughts, Matt failed to noticed how the girl had managed to move slightly upwards, as a result she got into a half seated position and pushed him off her before turning tails and ran into the forest._ Was she really running into the forest_? She was literally asking for it, no one would be able to find her in there, much less help her.

The boy's eyes stayed right beneath the girl's skirt, fixed on her tight little ass, _he would enjoy drilling this one_ the boy thought while licking his lips.

Matt quickly got up to his feet and ran after the girl. He knew he would catch up to her, and when he did he would make sure she regret ever talking back to him!

* * *

Maia was running trough the snow covered forest, mind racing and adrenalin pumping. A giant grin stretching from almost both corners of her mouth in glee had appeared. She was happy, no, she was overjoyed! That idiot probably thought he had her right where he wanted her, well he didn't. Luring him into the forest would be easy, as she played the victim role well, and once he found her he was going to pay.

Big time.

The girl ran behind a tree, slowing her breath and waited for Matt to get close, she could already hear his footsteps coming closer. Maia let out a short fake sob to give away her location, her grin never leaving her face.

"I got you now! BITCH!" Matt roared as he jumped in front of her face.

"WRONG!" The girl screamed.

Maia kneed the boy in the groin, taking full advantage when he screamed and hunched over in pain, grabbing his head and sending his face down on her knee. There was a satisfying crunch as the boy's nose broke, his head, still in the girl's hands as she dragged it forward, his whole body following in an attempt to balance itself.

Not that she would let it.

Maia's leg went out below the boy's falling figure and kicked him in the shin, which made him lose balance completely, landing broken nose first in the cold snow. The hands still holding his groin tried to catch himself but was to slow and ended up on both sides of his body. Before Matt could do anything else, the girl's right knee went down on his back, and her right hand took a painfully hold on the back of his neck as well as using her left hand to bend his left arm behind his back.

"What are you doing?! You crazy bitch! get off me!" Matt cried, his voice cracking in pain. The girl was sure she heard some fear or desperation in his voice as well.

"What were you planning to do when you caught up to me Matt? huh!?" Maia growled.

"You fucking bitch!" he screamed.

Maia moved so that the boy's arm was pointing straight out from his body, so both his palm and elbow was facing upwards, and placed her left knee on his upper arm, her left hand holding his wrist.

"Do you really think its a good idea to insult me right now" The girl smiled mischievously before raising Matt's left arm a few inches above the ground, and her knee put some pressure on his upper arm. The boy let out a satisfying howl of pain.

"P-pleas! Stop i-it!" tears was probably forming in his eyes by now.

"Why should I?! Did you ever stop? Were you planning on ever stopping, and what if things went differently, what if you were the one holding me down right now?! Would you stop!?" The girl asked as a small smile crossed her lips.

"I...I wasnt really going to do that!" The boy whined "I was just playing around you know"

"BULLSHIT!" Maia screamed "You were never going to stop, you weren't planning to stop and you didn't want to stop, you were going to rape me and no amount of pleading or begging would have made you stop!" The girl screamed once more.

Maia started to pant in anger, then she noticed how the boy's body started to shake.

"I..I didn't want it to be this way" Matt started sobbing, somehow managing to turn his head enough to look at the girl above him "I liked you, I liked you alot" a hiccup escaped his mouth "But I knew you would never like me, so I just..I don't know, tried to get your attention. I figured if I made your life a living hell, you would always think about me, even if it was in hate, I just wanted to know I was in your mind as much as you were in mine" tears was rushing down his face "And you looked so cute dressed like that...I never wanted to hurt you, I swear!"

Maia's expression changed, she looked away from the teary mess at her feet a sad look on her face "So that's it then?" She asked him.

"wha-what?"

her expression was changing again, a huge smile that threatened to split apart the redhead's face appeared.

"A LIAR UNTIL THE END HUH!?" She screamed at the top of her lungs.

"N-NO WAIT! DON-"

In a split second the girl stood up while clasping the boy's wrist with both hands, her right foot stomped down on his upper arm. A sickening snap was heard trough out the forest. It was to good to stop there, adrenalin filled the girl's veins and she continued to pull, there was a bulge in Matt's jacked by the elbow signalizing where the bone had snapped right off and was probably poking out of the skin. The sound of tearing flesh and muscles filled Maia's ears and she watched with glee as the boys arm gradually stretched before finally separating from the body.

Now without any resisting force, the girl was sent back and fell on her rear onto the snow, her hands still held onto the boy's wrist. It all happened in less then a second, and first now Matt snapped out of his daze and the pain finally reached his mind. He screamed in pain, rolling around on his back, his still functioning arm grabbed a hold below his elbow and waved what was left of his left arm in the air.

"MY ARM! MY FUCKING ARM" The boy roared in pain, blood quickly seeping out of the stub, soaking trough his jacket and poured down on his arm and chest. Now wide eyed, Maia was staring at the scene that took place in front of her before her eyes fixed on a shiny object strapped around the wrist of the separated arm.

"Nice watch...is it a rolex? GYAHAHAHA!" She burst into laughter.

The girl shakily got back on her feet as she continued to howl in laughter at the boy writhing in agony on the ground before her, tainting the snow around him red with his own blood. The girl threw the arm to the side and wrapped her arms around her stomach, falling to her knees as she continued to laugh, tears started to gather in the corners of her eyes.

She didn't regret it, she wasn't sad, quite the opposite actually. Maia felt alive, more alive then ever, it was exhilarating, seeing the blood drain from Matt's face as his movements slowed down and he eventually stopped moving all together. The redhead got back on her feet and wiped her eyes while still giggling before she picked up the dead boy's arm and removed the rolex from its wrist, removing her own watch, and then equipped the rolex, _not bad_ Maia thought to herself.

Wow this shit only went on for like 10 minutes?! well i guess i wont be late after all, one thing was for sure, Maia was happy she met Matt just now, the girl grinned again as she walked out of the forest.

* * *

**WEEEE! Meet the main character, I know I know, I'm not very good at describing character looks, which will be a problem in the future if i don't fix it, so i will, cause I'm to stupid to focus on my school and grades and instead waist my time online :3 yeah also I'm not sure if its possible to tear an off like that, but i know its easy to break like it, but with adrenalin you gain ALOT of power so I'm just gonna roll with that. And I'm sure most of you thought i was gonna have Beelzemon show up the forest, saving the damsel in distress or something like that, well, Maia can take care of herself, when it comes to humans at least. Bye bye, don't forget to leave a review, lots of nice reviews will make me wanna update faster :3**

**AH almost forgot, don't leave yet, erm I'm not sure if i managed to capture how the action was in that last scene there but I tried my best so if you have some tips, come at meh brah!**


	3. Silent cries

**No comment...**

* * *

**DIGIMON**

** STORY OF THE 8TH DEMON LORD**

**silent cries**

It was completely dark outside, to think the sun would leave this quickly. It wasn't a bad thing, it would cover her tracks for a day or two. What she had done couldn't be called self defense, not anymore. It was outright slaughter, first degree murder and unnecessary violence.

_It was still fun tough_ the girl thought with a smile.

The girl covered her face as a strong wind blew by, she just remembered that Matt had unwrapped her scarf when he first knocked her to the ground. The scarf from her hat was no longer wrapped around her face but instead hung limply down to her waist.

The girl sighed before looking at her wrist. The rolex she took from Matt's torn of arm had some drops of blood at it, she must have made a bigger mess then she thought. Well, what can you expect when you tear of someone's limb.

It was time for her to head back to Carry's, there would be no penalty if she was late. That woman had never once laid hand on her, as a matter of fact the only abuse would be verbal, and who would listen to what an old hag said? certainly not her. But if that old hag ever did try to abuse her, it would give Maia a good reason to smear that woman's guts all over the floor.

The redhead was curious tough, what did Carry want her back home for anyway? As the landlady already stated several times before, she never helped around the apartment, nor was she planning to.

Funny, you would never believe the troubled face this girl wore had nothing to do with the recent murder taking place. It was the first time she ever killed anyone, but the scene didn't cross her mind at all on her way back to the apartment.

She was wondering tough, on how long it would take before someone noticed the body, how long it would take before the cops would trace it back to her, and how long it would take before she was in court? How long would she end up behind bars? no one would believe that she just defended herself.

"If you had the strength to do that you wouldn't have needed to kill him!"

It was true, she could easily just have knocked the boy out and left him in the snow to freeze to death, and afterwards claimed that she was in shock._ But noooo she had to have fun,_ she had to murder the asshole and that would make her the bad guy. Such messed up world we live in the girl thought with a sigh.

Maia blew out a long breath and watched the white mist appear from her mouth. _Must be minus five at the very least_ the girl thought at she closed the jacket around herself.

First now she noticed that she had almost passed the playground that stood not far from the apartment complex where she lived. She must have gotten lost in thought and taken a wrong turn.

The girl turned on her heels before walking back the road she came from. Only a few seconds of walking showed the girl the right path, it was hidden behind a play set. How in the world could she have missed it?! It was like her to space out but it was not like her to completely forget what she was doing.

Maia clicked her tongue in annoyance _what a pain_.

The girl was about to return to her original path before a powerful feeling hit her, like a train. It felt like someone stabbed her in the skull with a knife. _what the hell!?_ Maia though as her right hand went up to cover her eyes and her other reached out to grab on to something to keep her standing. She took hold of a pole, must have been from the play set.

It didn't help much as the girl continued to crumble down to her knees. A picture flashed before her eyes, it looked familiar, she had been there before. Yes, she saw it now! it was her school, a Hallway in her school where the art and music room was. There was something more, something smeared across the walls, paint? red paint? no, it was to dark, blood! blood was smeared on the walls, covering almost everything . There was something on the floor to, bodies, or what remained of them. At the end of the hall there was a man with his back facing her view, he was tall, very tall, at least 7 feet dressed all in black. It looked as if the man's attention was on the floor. It was on a small figure, someone who was still in tact, no wait, she was still alive and was returning the man's gaze. The girl had dark red hair and dark green eyes, she wore a big black jacket which went to her middle tight, a white skirt with a black floral pattern peeked from under the jacket.

Maia's eyes flashed open and she gasped. The girl breathed heavily, as if she had been holding her breath the entire vision, wait? vision?! that girl on the floor, it was her right, but who was that man? Even without seeing his face she could still tell he held no good intentions for her, did he kill everyone?

A shiver went trough the redhead's body, and it wasn't out of fear. First now the girl realized that she had been sitting on her knees in the snow, it had melted and soaked the front of her stocking. _Perfect! just perfect!_

The girl rose to her feet and tried to wipe off some of the water, not that it had any effect of course. Maia clicked her tongue again before finally deciding to get the hell back to the apartment before anything else happened. One thing continued to bother her tough, who was the man in her vision? Was she just tired? Had she imagined the whole thing? Maybe the mental strain following a murder made her brain snap. One thing was for sure, she had seen that man somewhere, if only she could place her finger on it.

Maia's gaze automatically went to her wrist and her eye widened _she had been sitting in the snow for 10 minutes? _did she pass out or something?! The girl dragged one of her hands trough her dark red hair in frustration, but in her daze she forgot she was still wearing the kitty hat and ended up knocking it right off her head and onto the snowy ground.

"Son of a bitch" she murmured before crouching down and picked up the hat. She had to make sure to roll the scarf around her arm to keep it from dragging across the ground before stomping off. No distractions, no breaks, she was not stopping until she was at her destination.

A better idea would have been to wait outside that night.

* * *

Maia opened the door to her apartment and was about to announce her arrival before some unknown voices caught her attention.

"we've been sitting here for ten minutes Carry, and we're not about to wait any longer?!"

"W-wait, she'll be here any minute I'm sure!" It was the landlady.

"Carry?!" The girl voiced out the name of her guardian.

The sound of racing feet was followed by the furious face of an old hag "What do you think you're doing! Your 15 minutes late!" she hissed as she grabbed Maia roughly by the forearm which made her drop her hat, not even letting the girl remove her winter clothing.

"Here she is!" The woman chirped, making sure Maia was standing in front of her, both her hands painfully gripping the girl's shoulders.

"Wow, you weren't kidding when you said shes a beauty" An unfamiliar man was one of the two standing before the redhead.

"Like what you see Tommy?" The second slightly taller man asked

"Sure do" _Tommy_ eyed the girl from head to toe before a smile crept to his face.

The taller man handed over an envelope which Carry snatched with greedy hands. "Is it all in here?" she asked.

"Yup, ten big ones, just as promised" Tommy replied.

"Great she's all yours" The woman chirped while petting the thick envelope.

"What the hell is going on here Carry?!" The girl finally asked.

"Oh don't worry Maia, you just go with these nice people" The hag said without taking her eyes off the envelope "Don't forget to bring her back tomorrow!" she pointed at the two men.

"**Carry**" Maia said trough gritted teeth "Did you just sell me?"

"Of course not sweety, its more like I rented you out for the night, I got you some clients no need to thank me"

"I already fucking told you I'm not doing this sort of shit!" the girl screamed.

"You don't have much of a choice, they already payed and no refund, you'll thank me for this later" The hag smiled with glee.

Maia was about to protest before a hand roughly grabbed her by the forearm.

"Now then little missy, why don't you be a good girl and listen to Carry over there" the taller man said in glee.

"Get away from me! I'm not going anywhere with you people!" The girl yelled angrily and tried getting free of the man's grip.

"Oh that's ok, I guess since you were so generous with your payment you can always use my bedroom, after all you are some very loyal clients" Carry said as she placed a hand on her hip, the other one still clenching the envelope.

"Sounds good, wouldn't have to go trough all the trouble of getting her back home" the man named Tommy said in glee.

"Get the fuck off me!" Maia yelled as she started trashing about in an attempt to free herself.

"Woah! Tommy help me out here would you! This one got some spirit!" The grip on the girl's arms tightened to a painful degree.

The shorter man took a hold of Maia's free arm. "Come on then sweety, you're gonna have allot of fun tonight" He smirked as one of his hands went below the girl's skirt. She immediately started trashing even harder.

"Don't fucking touch me you piece of shit!" the girl screamed. Her eyes fell on Carry.

"YOU!" Her face twisted with intense hatred "You fucking bitch! How the fuck dare you do this to me!? I'll fucking kill you! I'll smear your guts on the fucking floor! I swear to God you'll regret the day you were born!" The girl continued screaming as the two men dragged her across the hall and inside the woman's room.

The girl was thrown on the medium sized bed with one of the men sitting above her and took a hold of her wrists while the other climbed on top if her.

"Don't you fucking dare touch me! I'll kill the lot of you!" the girl yelled "Get off me!"

"Man she's really trashing about, should we ask Carry if she got some sedatives?" The one holding Maia's wrists asked.

"What's wrong Tommy? can't handle a teenage girl?" The on lying on top of her asked.

"Hey I just don't wanna be tired out when its my turn" The man replied "Hey wait a minute, why do you get to go first!?" he asked.

"Stop complaining, she got enough holes for the both of us" The man on top of her grinned. "But I payed the most so I'll get to pop the cherry, got it!"

"You fucking pigs!" The girl screamed.

The man on top of her grinned as he started playing around with the zipper of her jacket before slowly opening it. He took a hold of one of the girl's breasts and squeezed painfully until the girl let out a small winch.

"Not bad, hey Tommy, take a look at these muggs, they're almost at the same size as your wife I tell you!"

"Really?! Let me cup a feel, Donna don't let me touch her anymore" The man holding the girl's wrists removed one of his hands and roughly took a hold of her breast. This was the opening she had been waiting for the girl thought with glee.

Her now free hand took a hold of the tallest man's neck and pushed it down to her face. She opened her mouth as much as possible before chomping down as far in as she could on the man's neck.

Her teeth easily tore trough his flesh as the man let out a gurgled scream and before anyone knew it, the girl had torn a huge chunk of flesh from his neck.

Maia quickly got off the bed while Tommy watched in horror as his friend rolled onto his back. Violent spasms shook trough the man's body as blood violently flowed from his mouth and flesh wound, coloring the bed sheets red. He was dead within seconds.

Maia watched in satisfaction as the life disappeared from his eyes, she was interrupted by a cry.

"DAN!?" The man looked at the body of his dead comrade and then onto the girl.

"YOU CRAZY BITCH!" He screamed in rage as he jumped at her. The girl easily avoided the enraged man and when he turned back to her, her hands gripped the sides of his face, both her thumbs started squeezing trough his eye sockets.

The man screamed in pain as his eyeballs was turned to mush and his sight was completely ruined. The girl pulled away as Tommy started flailing his arms in every direction, knocking down a lamp, a mirror and different perfumes from the shelves and walls.

He ran in Maia's direction and she easily moved to the side, stretching out her foot to make the man trip. He rolled onto his back and tried grabbing the air.

"I'LL KILL YOU! YOU FUCKING WHORE!" The girl smiled in glee again as her boot went down on the man's skull, he went silent. She raised her foot and brought it down again, then again, and again. Sick crunches from the man's skull breaking apart was heard and what was left of his brain was pouring out on the floor, some stuck on Maia's boot.

The girl wiped her boot on the rug in disgust _ewww nasty!_ Then she giggled.

"What in the world is going on in here?!" Carry slammed the door open.

"It took you this long to figure out something was wrong? Wow, you don't even need a brain" The girl tilted her head and smiled darkly.

The woman finally noticed the two bodies and her eyes widened in horror.

"This widens the body count to three, lets make it four shall we?" Carry took a step back.

A grin spread across Maia's face, a grin so big it threatened to split her head in two.

"I told you I would kill you didn't I" The girl's head twitched to an odd angle and a snap was heard. "You don't want to turn me into a liar would you?" The girl asked before launching herself at the woman.

Carry had already made a run for the door but was quickly caught up to and tackled to the floor.

"Maia! sweety pleas don't hurt me!" tears was streaming down the woman's face. "I don't want to die! pleas!" she begged trough her sobs.

"Well you should have though of that before you tried to fucking sell me" The girl answered.

"Your crazy!" The woman screamed.

"Well if I wasn't, this would have been no fun now would it" The girl said with a huge grin.

A loud scream was heard trough the apartment building.

* * *

"Hello is this Carry brown's residence?" an unfamiliar voice asked.

"Yes"

"Who am I speaking to?"

"I'm Maia, Carry's foster daughter"

"Oh, well we had some complains about very loud noises coming from your apartment and we would like for you to pleas quiet down.

"Yes of course, there will be no more disturbance from this apartment"

"Ok good, I hope you respect that other people are trying to sleep, good bye and have a nice evening."

"Oh I will" the call went dead.

* * *

The girl named Maia placed the phone back on its receiver. "You heard the guy, we got to be quiet" The girl paused for a second. "Wait you can't heard anymore can you?" She smiled at the woman who was now bound and gagged to a chair. Said woman was stripped down to her underwear so all the damage done was fully visible. All her fingernails and toenails was torn of, there were large areas which missed skin, as if someone had peeled it off with a fishing knife, but the most noticeable was the big hole in her abdomen, someone had removed all the intestines and stomach, and used it as bindings to keep the woman tied to her chair.

Streams of blood had poured from her ears, making the damage done to them all the more obvious.

"Ah wait a minute" the girl pondered as her eyes went to the open wound in the woman's abdomen "Your still alive right?" The girl pointed at the woman with a knife in her bloody hands. The woman made a small movement, probably a reaction from the knife which had caused her all this pain.

"Well I don't see what else I can do" The girl had gotten bored with 2 hours of playing around, she had expected the woman to be dead by now, it was her own fault for trying to be careful and keep Carry alive.

"Well thanks for helping me live out some fantasies" The girl's eyes widened "Hey...why don't we add a couple of hundred to that body count" She said in excitement "There will be a big party tomorrow at school celebrating the winter holidays!" Her mind went back to her vision, maybe she wasn't just crazy after all, it wasn't the man who killed everyone, it was her.

"Well, considering the fact that you wouldn't turn me into a liar, then I wont turn myself into on either, and who knows, maybe I get to meet this guy, not like I got a life here anymore" the girl said with a grim voice.

"I guess its time to put you out of my misery isn't it?" Maia approached the woman, and as expected she started to worm around like the little maggot she was. She opened her mouth but all that could be heard was a low wheeze, her tongue had been cut out, and her throat had recently been slashed.

The girl brought her knife over Carry's chest and swiftly cut it open. The wheezing got louder.

Maia eyed the beating heart with amusement, its an organ that pumps the blood trough the body making all the different organs work and so on, but it was also portrayed as this thing where love comes from. Where did that crap appear? this disgusting looking thing had nothing and said nothing about feelings what so ever.

The girl sighed as she poked the hear with her finger. Her hand closed around the beating organ, and squeezed.

* * *

The girl threw the remaining pieces of her _former_ guardian inside a plastic bag and threw it into Carry's bed room together with the corpses.

How long would it take before they started stinking up the place? _ah whatever_, not like she would be here when that happens anyway.

Maia looked down at her wrist, it was late. If she was going on a murder spree she would have to be properly rested, the girl smiled.

* * *

**Ah what a shame, I really hoped I would be able to squeeze Beelzemon in this chapter, but it would end up to long. Oddly enough I keep thinking that all my chapters are to short, what do you think?**


	4. Massacre and meetings

**Slightly rewritten! more at the end!**

* * *

**DIGIMON**

**STORY OF THE 8TH DEMON LORD**

**chapter 4**

**massacre and meetings**

A small beam of light which shone trough a gap in the curtains covering a single tiny window passed over the face of a red haired girl who was sleeping peacefully in her bed.

The girl let out a small moan and rolled over while wrapping herself in her covers as her eyes slowly opened.

"What's the time" The girl mumbled to herself as she glanced over at her wrist. The rolex told her it was 10:30 in the morning. It was the last school day before the holidays started. She had overslept.

The girl covered half of her face with one of her hand as the events of the past night flashed trough her mind. She had killed four people, tortured two of them and slaughtered the rest in cold blood. There was a small pain in the girl's chest, she had planned to go on a massacre and slaughter as many people as she could. Was she having a second thought? No that can't be it, she had fun right? She had fun while murdering those people, those people who tried to take advantage of her to fill their own needs. She wasn't regretting killing them was she? She knew murdering wasn't a good thing, on most accounts at least and she knew those people deserved it so why, why was she feeling so weird now?!

The girl got out of her bed and walked out of her tiny room. Stains of blood covered the floor and the kitchen was still a mess from the night before. Maia opened the room to her former guardian and glanced at the tree bodies which was lying in a heap on the bed. One of them had many wounds and showed signs of torture, another one had a big bite wound on its neck and the last had its skull bashed in beyond recognition.

The girl closed the door and leaned her back against it for a few seconds before sliding down in a crouching position and wrapped her arms around her legs while resting her cheek on her knee. It wasn't regret she felt, she just had no will to kill anyone, she just didn't feel like it. The girl didn't feel like going to her school and slaughter every living human being that passed her field of vision anymore.

The girl let out a bitter laugh, she couldn't stop now, not after killing several people, but there was nothing to stop right? She killed those people because...because...it was fun? But she wouldn't have killed them if they left her alone. She had fun back then so why didn't she feel like having more fun?! The girl's thoughts was all jumbled and confusing, bunching around in her skull telling her different things to do.

Time was slipping, she didn't have to kill anyone if she didn't feel like it right? The least she could do would be to show up at the school. She could bring a knife just in case, Wait...why would she bring a knife? she never took a knife to school before and why was she looking at murder as if it was some sort activity?

Maia swallowed before burying her face in her knees, did she snap after she killed Matt? She had only killed these people because they were about to hurt her. They tried to hurt her, so she would have a reason for hurting them back, and she would enjoy it even more then they ever would. She thought about the vision, was it just a dream caused by her mind being in ruins? There was no way that could be real, and how did she even think it was?! Apparently the girl didn't just snap, she went borderline psychotic making her hallucinate.

The reason she snapped, was because an opportunity presented itself and it was to tempting not to grab it. She had wanted to kill Matt for a long time, he and his friend but back then she had enough common sense not to ruin her life over it. Not that she had much of a life, what was she talking about? she didn't want to live in this human society where you would do the same shit every day just to get payed and continue your meaningless cycle of what we humans calls life.

Maia frowned, _we humans_ _huh?_ The girl clicked her tounge before standing up and stretching her arms. What was wrong with her, pondering over these stupid thoughts. She would bring a knife or two, go to school and see what would happen trough out the day and wing it, like she always did.

The redhead hurried to the washroom and removed her clothes from the dryer, she ended up washing them before going to bed as she had grown oddly fond of the cute clothes. Maia retreated back to her room and changed into the outfit she wore the previous day, a white buttoned up shirt with a small white skirt which had black flower patterns weakly resembling a lily and a couple of black stockings that went just far enough to keep her legs covered.

The girl walked over to the living room and found her jacket. It had some sticky blood stains on it but the jacket was black so no one would notice, as long as the blood didn't seep trough the jacket it didn't bother the redhead much. Now she only needed a weapon, for the fun of it. It was quickly taken care of as the girl found a kitchen knife, it wasn't to sharp but enough if you wanted to stab someone or slit their throat.

Maia giggled, she was getting her good mood back.

Her school was only ten minutes in walking distance at most so it didn't take long to get there. The girl straightened her kitty hat which she had grabbed on the way out and made sure that her knife was safely hidden away in the inner pocket of her jacket, which wasn't closed but the pocket was pretty big so the whole knife would fit without any of it being exposed.

The outside of the school was completely empty, not a soul could be seen. Everyone was probably inside by now, chatting and messing around like always. The girl sighed. _W__hat a waste of space._

Maia walked around the school building in search for the benches that usually would cover the area, even in winter it was here. The girl took a hold of the heavy bench and dragged it in front of the main door, she only covered the door leading out as the door leading in could only be opened from the outside, which was a very bad idea if someone went ballistic with a weapon inside the school. The girl finished covering the rest of the doors before she hurried inside, slipping past the main doors which was placed at the front of the big rectangular building, it looked pretty dull for a highschool. It was big though, allot of branches could be studied here, other then that it was your typical high school with cheerleaders, jocks, nerds and so on. Maia tough was an outcast, not that she would want to belong in one of their little play groups anyway, most social things which happened in high school didn't really mean shit in the real world.

The girl hurriedly walked trough the halls, past different students from difrent ages and social groups. She could feel some stares following her but keept a steady pace to the library. Maia wasn't a big bookworm or anything, sure reading was relaxing but the library was also the only place that would almost always be quiet.

The girl collided with something but managed to catch herself before falling, her attention went back to the person in front of her before her eyes narrowed.

"Hi there babe nice leg-" The boy paused for a second and studied her face before his eyes widened.

"Maia! HAH! I didn't see it was you" The boy laughed.

"What do you want Gary?" The girl replied in annoyance, she didn't like this guy, he was one of Matt's friends and just a big a bastard as him.

A few mumbles erupted from the crowd.

"Is that really her?"

"I couldn't even recognize her dressed like that"

"What a lame hat"

"Well I think she looks pretty cute"

"Why is that freak wearing anything like that anyway?"

Maia tried to ignore them, but it was easier said then done as people would start talking among them selfs throwing various comments at the redhead.

"Nice hat! You freak!"

A girl shouted from the crowd and a few laughs was heard here and there. A couple of Gary's friends gathered with him in front of Maia while eyeing her, the same way Matt did before he attacked her. The girl couldn't help but shrink under all these people's stares, she had always been uncomfortable being around many people and this big a group with their full attention directed at her didn't make her feel any better.

Gary glanced at the girl's head for a second before snatching the kitty hat from her and threw it to one of his friends.

"Hey what the hell!" Maia yelled as she tried to walk towards the boy who now held her hat. Gary took a hold of the girl's shirt collar and pushed her backwards.

"You might wanna back off if you know what's good for you" Gary growled.

"And you might wanna give me back my hat if you know what's good for you" The girl sneered back. Several people from the gathered crowd started muttering.

"Oh where did all the bravedo come from hah? as far as I can remember you always used to take it like the bitch you are" The boy grinned at her.

"Come closer and I'll show you who the bitch are" Maia's face split up into a thin smile.

"You wanna fight bitch?!" It was working, Gary was obviously getting worked up and ready to pull the first punch.

"Maybe I do" The girl's grin widened "If you got the balls to face me I mean" Maia licked her lips ever so lightly as she gazed on the infuriated boy.

"I'll rough you up good then! You little whore!" He yelled and sent his fist flying forward. The girl easily grabbed a hold of his wrist and spun around him, making his arm stretched out behind him with the palm and elbow pointing upwards, and before the boy could reposition himself, Maia's elbow slammed down slightly above his own and a sickening snap was hear.

Gary was rolling on the floor in agony while whimpering and holding his fractured arm.

"You crazy bitch!" One of Gary's friends, a boy with shoulder long black hair charged at the girl. She easily evaded him and stuck her leg out to make the boy stumble. As he fell the girl grabbed a big part of his hair and snapped his neck back before slicing his throat with the knife she brought.

The boy let out a few gurgling sounds as blood rose from between his lips and dripped down his chin. Maia released her hold on his hair and watched as his twitching body fell to the floor. The blood pouring from his troath pooled around his head as he stopped moving, eyes empty and lifeless.

The only sound that was still heard was the whimpering from Gary. Everyone else was completely quiet.

"You...You killed him" A girl standing in front of Maia stuttered.

"So?" The redhead asked as she swiftly stabbed the remaining friends of Garry in the gut, chest and one between the eyes.''

"I killed them to" Maia's neck twitched slightly and a small crack could be heard, her head was cocked and a huge grin spread across her face.

The girl who just stated the obvious started to scream. Maia took the opportunity and stabbed her knife down the girl's troath, silencing her forever. Another girl screamed and turned around in an attempt to make a run for it and was stabbed in the back, then all hell broke lose.

Not everyone knew what was going on, only that several students had just been murdered. Screaming teens was filling the hallways, pushing past each other in an attempt to escape. Some had hidden inside classrooms to prevent the big crowd from stomping them down. A bunch of students ran past the teachers lounge, screaming and a man slammed open the door "What is all the racket!?" he was immediately silenced by a blade to the troath, the man choked before falling to the floor in a heap, just like the others before him.

The girl responsible for the slaughter ran inside the teachers lounge, she didn't need more then 1 minute. Apparently one of the teachers thought it was a good idea to let the students do what they pleased until the end of the school day while they were having cake inside the teachers lounge. Maia thought it was just laziness on their part, not that a teacher would be able to stop her anyway.

Over the course of the next thirty minutes, Maia went around the school searching for people who still hadn't escaped. She had found a boy on the third floor, scared out of his mind to the point where he jumped out of the window instead of facing her, the poor idiot didn't make it though. People was hiding everywhere, like insects they were cowering in the classrooms, locked in the bathrooms, in the cafeteria and so on. The whole school was almost painted red and leftovers of what used to be people were strewn across most of the rooms in the whole building. Sure someone must have gotten out and called the police or something.

It seemed like a major teen massacre wasn't to important.

Maia was completly drained of energy, all which had been used on chasing people, slaughtering and defending against the occasional fool who thought they could take her on just because they had physical strength.

"COME ONE DON'T LEAVE ME HANGING!" The girl screamed "THERES BOUND TO BE AT LEAST A FEW OF YOU WHO IS STILL ALIVE!" The redhead keept screaming before giving off a crazed laugh "GYAHAHAHA, don't tell me a whole school can't do anything against a single girl with a knife! your all pathetic!" She laughed again.

"YOU MONSTER" A small shout was heard from behind the girl. She turned around slowly and came face to face with a short, blue eyed blond haired boy wearing a couple of thick glasses, he held a metal pipe in his right hand, wonder where he got that from...

"You killed so many people! Don't you even regret it?!" The boy shouted.

"Do I look regret full?! I don't think so kid!" Maia screamed back and stuck her tongue out.

"YOU KILLED ALL MY FRIENDS! Justice will prevail!" The boy raised a fist above his head in a cliche way which fitted the cliche line. He let out a battle roar as he sprinted towards the redhead, grabbing the metal pipe with both hands and raised it above his head.

When the boy was exactly two feet away, Maia spun around rotating her hips and body to send a full powered kick straight to the boy's neck. A crack was heard as the boy's neck broke and his body slammed into the wall, his head dangling in an odd way

"KENNY!" A short girl with blond hair and freckles screamed at the loss of her brother but quickly clamped a hand across her mouth, it was to late though.

"Another one still breathing I see" A dark smile spread across Maia's face while she licked her lips in glee.

A final scream was heard across the school from the third floor.

* * *

It seemed to be the last kill the girl could do, she felt like she had run a marathon. Maia removed her bloody jacket and threw it on the floor with the inside facing upwards. The girl threw her knife down the hall before collapsing on her jacket. How long had she been doing this? Half an hour? An hour? The redhead gazed on the countless bodies, or pieces of bodies spread across the floor along with the blood painting almost every inch of it.

The girl let out a sigh, why did she kill everyone again? She couldn't even remember how this whole mess even started, nor could she remember the amount of people she stabbed.

The sound of sirens was approaching the school, but that's not what made Maia's eyes widened, it was footsteps, heavy footsteps. The girl scrambled to her feet and dashed for the knife which lay a few feet in front of her. She had her grip around the shaft of the knife before a boot with tree metal spikes on it pointing upwards slammed down on the blade of the knife making the girl unable to move it.

Maia quikly let go of the blade and jumped backwards, but due her low amount of energy at the moment she was unable to catch herself and ended up landing on her rear back on the jacket. The girl's gaze traveled upwards as if to scan the owner of the boot. He was tall, really tall, at least seven feet or so. Even if she was standing she would be nowhere near this man's height.

The man was also somewhat thin, as if he was made from skin, bone and muscles only. He wore a leather jump suit and a leather jacket with white fur at the back of the neck, it was open at the front making his abbs fully visible even trough the leather. He had long muscular arms almost reaching his knees and clawed gloves with metal gauntlets strapped over them. A spiky dark metal helmet covered his neon blond equally spiky hair and most of his face where only the lower part of it was visible, showing that the man was deathly pale. A couple of crimson eyes glared at her from behind the helmet. Two belts was strapped around his small waist and there was a red bandana around the upper part of his left arm.

A holster with a gun in was strapped to the man's left leg. There was a fang poking out from his lower jaw at the corner of his mouth.

He looked like a demon biker from hell, the girl barley managed to contain a giggle, and then she saw something lightly swaying behind the man, it was...a tail! a long metal covered tail, this man wasnt a man! he's a-

* * *

Beelzemon stared at the human girl, she was smaller then he had expected. What amused the demon lord though was the large amount of human flesh littering the halls. With all this fresh blood smeared around, the mega would probably be able to catch the scent from miles away. He was used to this sort of thing, so it didn't bother him the slightest. On the other hand he found it interesting that this tiny human girl had caused such a massacre.

How one little human girl had over powered a whole school with nothing more then a simple kitchen knife was beyond him.

The loud piercing sound of sirens filled the outside, not that Beelzemon was even the smallest amount interested, he could always blow the heads of who ever came to interrupt him.

"Digimon...right?" The girl finally spoke. She didn't seem afraid, somewhat uneasy but no hint of fear could be seen across the human's face.

The demon lord didn't answer, he just continued to stare at her.

"You don't look afraid" Beelzemon said with a small frown.

"Do I have a reason to be?" The girl asked "Who would send a mega just to kill a pathetic human like me?" She gazed at the floor with sad eyes.

She knew about digimon? Well at least the human knew her place.

Despite the demon lord's lack of interest in the human world, and thanks to Barbamon, Beelzemon knew very well that digimon was not commonly known in the human world as anything other then a children's TV show and other toys. The demon lord of greed represented his sin the most when it came to knowledge, and humans being his favorite subject he was bound to share information with the other lords, even if they wanted or not.

This girl's unusual reaction was probably caused by an earlier encounter with a digimon, which is why she isn't as surprised as the demon lord expected. If she really met a digimon before she should know how dangerous they were, how dangerous he was.

Beelzemon was used to being feared, and quite frankly he enjoyed it, and it bothered him when people didn't fear him, and it bothered him even more that this girl, _this human_ showed no fear what so ever.

The demon lord turned his head towards the stair he climbed up a few minutes ago, two people had just entered the building, probably who ever came with the sirens.

Beelzemon walked towards the stairs in annoyance and removed a gun from the holster on his boot and waited for whoever else was in the building to show up.

The mega heard a small sound from behind him, apparently the girl was trying to sneak away while he was busy. Beelzemon let out a chuckle, the girl wasnt loud, to bad for her the demon lord was a mega, and not only was his strength and speed enchanted many hundred times stronger then any human, but so was his senses, there could have been a mouse hiding in the room and he would have known about it.

Beelzemon pondered over stopping the girl or leave her to run off somewhere, he decided on the latter. it would be more fun. The demon lord had already memorized the girl's scent so it would be easy to follow her.

"Drop your weapon!" A man at the bottom of the stairs pointed a gun at the mega.

"This is the police! I said drop your weapon now!" The man screamed again. Two other men was now standing behind the first, readying the pathetic toys they called a weapon.

"Holy crap what is that thing" Beelzemon grinned at the comment as he started walking down the stairs.

"This is your last warning! drop th-"

The demon lord groaned in anoyance "Drop dead" he interrupted, in less then a second the mega had taken aim and fired his own weapon and watched the man literally explode. The bullet had hit him square in the chest but his head and most of the shoulders had been blown apart.

"JERRY! OPEN FIRE!" one of the two remaining men screamed, and so they did. The bullets was shot out faster then the speed of sound but ended up bouncing harmlessly off Beelzemon's helmet and chest, it had no effect on him what so ever.

The fire ended as both humans went out of ammo, they stared in shock at the digimon that was now in front of them. "Yeah yeah bask in the glory that is Beelzemon" The demon lord said in a boring manner before quikly finishing both the humans off with a shot to the head. _What a waste of bullets_.

The digimon walked back up the stairs to the jacket the girl had left behind and picked it up and held it to his nose before taking a deep whiff "Got you" the demon lord breathed.

* * *

Maia was still tired but there was no way she would stay in the same room as a beelzemon, she knew their personality, well if the cards were accurate at least, and if he was here for her, it couldnt be good.

She wasn't afraid, more of the opposite, she was happy beyond belief to see a digimon, it was proof that those moments never was a lie and that those years of unending pain had all been for nothing. But why was Beelzemon here? He was probably one of the strongest dark digimon in existence, why would anyone send someone like that? It was overkill. Or maybe their encounter was completly random, maybe the dark digimon had caught the scent of all the blood and went to investigate, found her amongst all of it and got curious. This couldnt be randome could it?

The girl was on her way back to the apartment, of course she wouldn't stay there for long, only to gather money, she remembered back when Carry had tried to sell her and was handed a big envelope, there must have been money in that, ten grand was it if her memory served her right.

The one question that keept spinning around in her mind tough, what did that digimon want from her?! The redhead hadn't bothered locking the door on her way out cause she did not expect what just happened.

"where is it, where is it" The girl mumbled as she walked trough the apartment hall without even bothering to remove her boots, it must be in the kitchen or living room which was connected and located at the end of the small hallway. Maia immediately spotted the small brown envelope on the kitchen counter and picked it up with a smile, it would hopefully last her a while.

_"Charming place_ you got here" The girl spun around to see the demon lord himself sitting in the middle of the couch with his arms stretched across its back "I would do something about the bodies though, their starting to smell" He grinned, showing off his fangs. And I'm out of here! the girl thought as she ran back out of the apartment, how the hell was he so fast!? and how did he know where she lived!? The girl's mind was racing as she ran trough the building and took the fire stairs out back. She was finally down the tree storie stairs as she saw a shadow land before her, apparently Beelzemon couldn't be bothered with stairs "And where do you think you're going?" He said with a grin.

"Shit!" The girl murmured and turned her heels.

* * *

The girl was running at the side of the road and was ready to collapse when she stopped to catch her breath. Beelzemon was no where in sight. She was at the edge of a forest, it was the same forest she had killed Matt in.

If she keept running along the road she would be bound to find a buss or something, then she could take the first one out of here.

"Hey you there! Stopp!" The girl looked at the source of the voice _Oh shit its the fuzz!_ the girl thought before she started running to the forest. Beelzemon was fast that's for sure but he was nowhere in sight, maybe she could ditch the cops and keep herself hidden until she got trough this forest, it was a slim chance but the only one she had, better that then being arrested and thrown in prison where she had no chance to escape.

Maia flinched when she heard gunshots from the road, _was it Beelzemon?_ The girl tried to pick up her pace, she was running on empty and was completly drained. The redhead felt her legs give away as she slipped in the cold snow and fell to her knees.

"Hey human! I know your in here!" It was him. The girl crawled behind a nearby tree, making sure it was between her and the voice before she sat down and held her legs against her chest.

"Come out come out where ever you are~" The digimon's gruff voice was heard again and his footsteps was getting close. The girl covered her mouth with her hand in attempt to silence her panting.

"I can smell you! Little human!" He yelled again. The girl could hear hid footsteps pass by the tree she was hiding behind and moved as quietly she could to keep the tree between them and her out of the digimon's sight.

Maia peeked from behind the tree, but Beelzemon was nowhere to be seen.

Maia jumped to her feet when a pair of hands grabbed her shoulders, one of them moved to her neck and brushed her hair to the side. The girl felt Beelzemon's nose burry in the back of her neck before inhaling. She gasped at the cold metal of his helmet touched her skin.

"Found you" The digimon breathed out.

"Don't touch me!" The girl snapped and weakly attempted to break free from the digimon's grasp. He didn't budge but instead tightened his grip on the girl and pulled her against his chest, his chin resting on her shoulder.

"Did anyone ever tell you how wonderful your scent is" The digimon whispered in her ear.

"That would be an odd compliment" Maia murmured.

"You know..." One of Beelzemon's hands moved across the girl's neck before gently caressing her face "Its not every day I see such a nice example of a human being" The digimon whispered.

"Don't touch me you bastard!" Maia started squirming in the mega's grasp but she was to tired to do anything at this point.

* * *

Beelzemon grinned at the struggling girl in his grasp before letting go of her shoulders and watched as she tumbled to her knees in the snow. The girl turned around and glared at him.

The demon lord closed the distance between the two with a small step and got down one knee so he was almost an eye level with the human. His index finger and thumb took a strong hold on the girl's chin and made sure his grip was tight enough to inflict some pain but not enough to cause any lasting damage and made the girl look him in the eyes.

"You might want to watch that tounge of yours when your speaking to me, or I might have to tear it out" The demon lord said with a small smile, he could tell the girl knew he was serious, but then she did something unexpected. She spat on him.

Beelzemon growled in rage as he wiped the saliva off his helmet before releasing his grip on the girl only to have the back of his hand fly across the girl's face, sending her tumbling a few feet away. The girl groaned in pain and tried to get back on her feet. Not that the digimon would let her.

The girl whimpered in pain as Beelzemon slammed his boot down on the girl's back, forcing her back in the snow.

"Its about time you start to behave. I'd rather not have to hurt that pretty little face of yours besides, I'm suppose to bring you back alive" The demon lord said as he rubbed his heel on the girl's spine, hearing a satisfying moan of pain from her.

"Don't think I'm going to listen to you just 'cause you threaten me!" The girl spat, she was really getting on the demon lord's nerves.

Beelzemon removed his boot from the girl's back and replaced it with his knee and took a painful hold of her shoulder, letting his claws sink in her flesh while his other hand clawed trough the girl's hair, grabbing her by the roots. She whimpered again. The demon lord started pulling on both the girls hair and her shoulder, as if to pop it out of its socket and watched in glee as the girl's face twisted in pain.

"And here I thought you weren't supose to kill me" The girl gasped.

"You'll be suprised on what you can survive" Beelzemon whispered in her ear "I'm gonna enjoy making you scream" The demon lord continued to pull on both the girl's shoulder and her hair, making her body bend in a painful angle. The girl clenched her jaw as if to not make a sound.

"Say that it hurts" Beelzemon sneered as he pulled even harder.

"F-fuck you!" The girl gasped in pain.

The demon lord clicked his tongue and took in the girl's face, she was rather beautiful, for a human at least. Her dark green eyes were half closed and her thin eyebrows were knitted in pain. Pearls of sweat rolled down her flushed face and quick pants was coming trough her parted lips.

"You know what?" the demon lord asked as a thought came to his mind and he let go of the girl, letting her limp body fall back in the snow. He grabbed the girl's shoulder and flipped her on her back, her eyes were hazy from the pain. "I'm going to let you be a little rebellious" The mega grinned as his index finger trailed the girl's collarbone. "Cause I'll be sure to have you make up for it later" Beelzemon let his claw inside the girl's shirt collar and tore it down to between her breasts.

The girl whimpered and covered her bare torso with one of her arms before stumbling away from the mega, a look of fear finally crossed her face.

"Finnaly got a reaction out of you" The demon lord licked his lips. All the snow had soaked trough the girl's clothes, making her white shirt transparent, he already knew her chest was bare beneath it.

The girl feebly tried to button up the shirt again, not that it was any use as most of the buttons had been torn off. Beelzemon grabbed the girl by the roots of the hair again and dragged her to her feet before he started walking trough the forest. Lillithmon was supose to open a portal somewhere around here.

The demon lord took a whiff and followed the scent of pure data, the girl still in tow. She keept stumbling over her own feet, one hand covering her chest while the other was grabbing his wrist. After about fifteen minutes of walking the girl's legs seemed to give out beneath her and she fell on her knees, she was panting even more then earlier. The girl had moved both arms to cover her chest and simply didn't move.

"I-I ca-can't wah-walk any..more" She panted.

"What a bother" The demon lord mumbled before pulling the girl off the ground by her hair, she did nothing but whimper and keep her arms wrapped around her torso. Beelzemon then placed his free arm behind her knees for support and rested her body against his chest before letting go of her roots.

The girl was shivering, she was probably cold with completly soaked clothes in this chilly weather. The demon lord continued to walk, it didn't take long before the girl was asleep. Finally, after about thirty more minutes Beelzemon was standing at a cliff, the scent was around here but here was no portal in sight, he couldnt have been wrong could he? The digimon continued scouting the area for a portal and saw something at the bottom of the cliff, it wasnt far only about 20 feet or so, a big frozen lake and a small light could be seen from within.

The demon lord felt a twitch below his left eye, this couldnt be seriouse. "I'll kill that fucking bitch" He growled, apparently Lillithmon thought it would be a good idea to create a portal inside a frozen lake. Beelzemon removed one of his guns from it holster and shot at the lake to break the ice and make an opening big enough for him, he probably could have smashed trough it if he jumped but couldnt take any chances while carrying the girl. The human in his arms let out a small moan, the sound of his guns must have woken her up "what?" She groaned. The demon lord didn't give her a second thought as he put away his gun and wrapped his free arm around herl before leaping of the cliff. The girl was obviously startled but didnt give off a sound as they hit the ice cold water.

* * *

**If you see how I can improve, or it was something you enjoyed remember that reviews are allways welcome, so tired...X_X**

**UPDATED! 31.12.2013 :**

**Thanks to mah beta reader Kishins for telling me I've been messing up with the tough and Though, huehue yeah honest mistake there. ANYWAY I was going to just fix that but ended up rewriting a few parts, putting in a few paragraphs or w/e theyr called and removing 200 words from the ending and added like 700 words instead, personaly I feel like it got better but thats up to you to decide aint it! More interaction with Beelzemon, yaaaay! again pleas review, if youve read,review! My story got like none so im starting to feel sortof sluggish, if you like the story and wanna read more, gimmeh lots of reviews to push me into writing more! feel like when i was writing that last part i was writing a new chapter, btw chapter 3 was a bitch to write, soooo booooooooring...if u got trough that and read this, understand that things get way more fun with some digimon action! no more randome humans anymore! weeeeee.**


	5. The sin of lust

**Warning, there will be adultery in this chapter.**

**DIGIMON**

** STORY OF THE 8TH DEMON LORD**

**CHAPTER 5**

**The sin of lust**

"Mommy?" A small girl crawling trough the debris that used to be a buss in search of something. They had been on the buss on their way to the doctor after the little girl kept complaining about pains in her tummy.

It did not end well. The temperature had dropped rapidly after several days with none stopping rain, which had cause a thick layer of ice to settle everywhere, you could always try to make things less dangerous, but it would only work for so much and an accident was sure to take place at some point, but no one expected something like this.

A buss had lost control and slipped on the ice, collided with several cars before flipping over a couple of times and fell down a cliff at the end of town, no survivors were expected to be found. But they did find someone, the single survivor from the buss was a little girl who was left with nothing but a few bruises, but she was in shock, and scarred for life.

"Mommy!" the little girl got to her feet and ran around the remains of the buss, completely ignoring the battered and broken bodies of its passengers. Her eyes moved around rapidly, trying to find any sort of evidence of her mothers survival.

The little girl's eyes widened as she saw a hand sticking out of the debris, it wore the wedding ring given to her by the girl's late father. "Mommy!" the girl screamed before running as fast as her shaky legs could take and landed on her knees in front of the metal heap which was crushing her mother.

"Hold on mommy! I'll get you out of there!" tears was pouring down the girl's cheeks as she wrapped her fingers around her mother's wrist and used all the strength she could muster in a hopeless attempt at freeing her mother.

A small tearing noise was heard and the little girl fell back on her rear. Her eyes widened as the little girl looked at the arm stump poking from beneath the twisted metal, then down at the separate arm in her hands.

"Mo-...moh-...moh-me...MOMMYYYYY!" the little girl scream as loud as she could, her eyes wide as she continued to scream, no words could be heard, just screaming, and by the time anyone of any importance had arrived on the scene, the little girl's screams had turned into horse breaths.

There were voices from all around her, not that she could hear them, she couldn't hear anything but her own heart beats, even her own voice was muffled. Then everything darkened, the colors faded together with the people and the cold grew even stronger. The temperature kept dropping until she couldn't feel her own body, only the warm tears that was still pouring down her cheeks.

The girl blinked once, then twice then a third time as the colours slowly returned, not like you could call them colours though, it was just white, white as far as the eyes could see. Maia noticed that she wasn't standing still, she was moving, or more like being carried.

"Hey what the-" The girl's eyes widened as the past events came to mind, she had been kidnapped, by a certain someone, and that someone had her flung across his shoulder. Maia's cheeks flushed as she realised her position, her legs hung across his chest and his hand had a good grip on her lower back.

"H-Hey what are you doing?!" the girl yelled "let me down!" she hammered her fists against the demon lord's back. He sighed and let go of her, letting the girl fall face first into the snow behind him and turned around to look at her.

"Don't think you can carry me around like a sack of pota-" the girl gasped and wrapped her arms around herself, it wasn't before now that she noticed the biting cold and the raging blizzard tearing at her clothes and skin.

While sitting down the snow reached her shoulders. The girl acted on her survival instinct while jumping to her feet and clinging on to the closest source of heat she could find, which just so happens to be a certain demon lord.

* * *

Beelzemon was nothing short of surprised when he found the human girl snuggle up against his chest, well sort of as in her full height she would barley be able to reach his chest. Her small hands clawed against his stomach before grabbing a hold of his open jacket. She was gasping and her eyes seemed oddly dull.

"S-so c-...cold" she whispered before collapsing to her knees, her body rested up against his leg, it would have been a perfect scene if not for the fact that Lilithmon's special human was about to die from hypothermia. The demon lord quickly removed his jacket and wrapped it around the shivering girl's shoulders before placing an arm around her torso and his other around her knees and swiftly picked her up.

All this snow was messing with his sense of smell, but his vision was as good as ever and he could see a small light beyond all that white, and hopefully it had some heat source. No one would be happy if he arrived back at the castle with a corpse.

Beelzemon swiftly made his way trough the snow as if it wasnt even there and kept his eyes at the small light the whole time. After a few seconds the source of the light appeared to come from a single small hut almost buried under all the snow.

The demon lord quickened his pace until he was almost dashing towards the small hut. There was only a couple of seconds before Beelzemon was right outside the tiny hut and made sure not to break down the door in his haste.

The mega used his tail to turn the doorknob and entered trough the tiny doorway before closing the door behind him using the same method as earlier. It was simple, incredibly simple, only one room with a fireplace at one side and a couch with a table at the other, a carpet was also placed in front of the fireplace.

Beelzemon placed the girl in front of the fireplace carefully. Was she dead? The demon lord let out a sigh of relief when the girl got to her knees and crawled closer to the fire. The mega's jacket slid down her shoulders and fell around her form, it wasnt big but neither was she. The girl seemed to make everything around her seem larger then it was.

The demon lord eyed her "If you're expecting an apology you shouldn't hold your breath, I would have been in this mess if you didn't drag me out here.." The girl said without taking her eyes of the fire. The color quickly returned to her face and her breath was no longer ragged.

"An ungrateful one aren't you" The demon lord mumbled as he snatched his jacket from the floor and put it back on. He moved over to the couch and lied down, it wasnt big enough to hold all of him so he let one of his legs dangle at the edge while the other bent so his foot was placed on the arm rest.

Beelzemon looked back at the girl as she stood up and walked over to the couch before freezing. "Do you have to hog all the space?" her tone was boring, it made the demon lord grit his teeth before smirking at her and gestured to his chest, as if to invite her to lie down with him. His grin widened as he saw the girl blush and click her tounge as she turned back to the fireplace. Or she would have, if a certain someone didnt grab her.

**WARNING: ADULTERY STARTS HERE!**

Beelzemon tightened his grip on the girl's arm and dragged her to him and made her sit on his lap. "what do you think you're doing?!" The girl yelled in a panicked voice.

"Probably you soon enough" The demon lord whispered in her ear and watched her face drain of color. "Doesn't look like you'll be able to leave anytime soon, meanwhile why don't I help keep you warm" He hissed.

"N-no! Dont you dare tou-" she interrupted herself with a gasp as Beelzemon reached on the inside of the girl's ruined shirt. "Hmm...not to much here" The demon lord sighted in disappointment as his hand continued to move around beneath Maia's shirt. The girl whimpered as she took a hold of the mega's arm in an attempt to make him stop.

"You talk all big but when you're pushed out of your comfort zone you're no better then the rest of those whimpering, pathetic humans" The demon lord growled and squeezed one of the girl's breasts. He grinned at her attempts to keep quiet. "If you beg me to stop, I might listen" Beelzemon whispered.

"F-fuck you!" The girl screamed, tears forming in the corner of her eyes. The demon lord clicked his tounge and let go of the girl's arm and instead rested his hand on her thigh. The girl keep struggling trying to remove his hands, but she was weak and he would make sure she knew that.

"I don't get why you're so aggressive" Beelzemon's hand continued cupping the girl's breast, keeping her in place as his hand traveled further up the inside of the girl's thigh. "You know, I can make you feel things you've never felt before" The demon lord purred.

"You're disgusting!" She spat.

The demon lord grinned and moved his hand further up the girl's skirt, and settled between her legs. He felt her trashing becoming stronger as he slowly started rubbing at her core.

"Don't-Don't fucking touch me!" The girl gasped and grabbed the hand playing beneath her skirt. Her breathing got rougher and small beads of sweat started rolling down the girl's face, her eyes was clouded and she gritted her teeth.

Beelzemon pinched one of her nipples underneath the fabric of her shirt and shivered in delight as she let out a small moan.

"My my, still resisting are we? Either you're to stubborn to beg or you're actually enjoying it" The demon lord whispered and let his nose trail the base of the girl's neck, letting his tounge slip past his lips and taste her sweet skin. The girl shivered and strangled another moan.

"I take it its a bit of both, hm?" Beelzemon grinned as he pushed the fabric of the girl's shirt down one of her shoulder, exposing one of her perky breasts before continuing to tease her.

Her hands was still trying stop him from touching her, but it seemed like most of her strenght had faded. The demon lord let one of his claws slip in beneath her panties and trailed across her slit. The girl arched her back and let out a strained moan.

"Finally getting exited are you?" Beelzemon removed his wet claws, a sign of her arousal, from between the girl's legs and slowly felt her curves on his way up to her neck and slipped some of his claws between the girl's lips, letting the rest of them caress her chin. The girl bit down, not that it hurt the demon lord the slightest but he got somehow offended and removed his fingers from the girl's mouth and watched her cough for a couple of seconds before gripping her chin, pushing his lips against hers.

Beelzemon's tounge easily made its way inside the girl's mouth, tasting her as he explored every corner. The taste of her wetness was still lingering inside her mouth, and the demon lord wanted a taste from her core.

The girl bit down again, this time on Beelzemon's tongue. Again, it didnt hurt but it was still somehow offensive.

"If you keep biting me I'm afraid I'll have to bite back" The demon lord purred in her face before he changed his attention to the flush on the girl's face, it went down her neck and her now bare chest.

Beelzemon let his tounge slip across the surface of the girl's sweet neck once more before nibbling on the base of it. The demon lord's hand slowly made it back down to the girl's thigh and dipped one of his claws in the wetness between her legs as he watched her starting to struggle .

"N-no! N-no...more..." The girl panted, her arm wrapped around his again, her legs clenched even harder together as if to deny any access.

"You just can't seemed to relax can you?" The demon lord sighed "If I didn't know any better I'd take you for a virg-" Beelzemon's eyes widened, "I guess I got an answer then, most girls would have thrown themselves over me if they were in a state like this, and if they didn't, it wouldn't take long before they did" The mega snickered as he heard the girl whimper.

"A cute little flower and no one has yet to pluck it? I expected someone like you to be relived a long time ago, even if not by choice" Beelzemon grinned "I guess I'll have the honor then" The demon lord laughed in delight as his claw hooked at the hem of the girl's panties beneath her skirt.

"I guess this is a pretty nice way to pay me back for how you behaved earlier, hm?" Beelzemon slowly started sliding down the girl underwear despite her trashing.

There was a knock on the door. The demon lord growled before he pushed the girl off his lap, making her fall on her knees with her upper body resting at the dark wooden table in front of her. The girl gasped as Beelzemon showed his hand between her legs and roughly cupped her core.

**ADULTERY STOPS HERE!**

"Don't you dare move from this spot" He hissed.

The demon lord stomped to the door, ready to end who ever the unlucky soul standing on the other side who had dared to ruin his fun. These thoughts was cut short lived.

"My my Beelzemon, here you are" The demon lord of lust, Lilithmon stepped past her colleague and inside the small room.

"We were all wondering what took you so long, and I was so curious to meet the little human-" The demon mistress glance stopped at the small human girl sitting by the table, she had fixed her shirt but what had occurred was rather obvious.

"I guess you really couldnt keep your hands off now could you!?" Lilithmon pointed an accusing finger at the mega standing across her.

"Oh dear friend, I can't imagine what you're talking about" Beelzemon smiled while raising an eyebrow beneath his mask.

"Oh pleas its so obviouse, I'm the demon lord of lust after all! Only someone blind would not be able to figure out what has been happening here!" The banshee screeched.

"You shouldn't go around bragging about a title like that you know" Beelzemon put a hand on his chin as if in deep thought "Besides i couldn't drag her out into the snow, she would freeze to death, I was only entertaining myself to make time pass" He grinned at the lord of lust.

"You damn pig" Lilithmon muttered while walking over to the human and crouching down beside her.

"Don't worry sweety, its going to be ok, I wont let that filthy demon touch you" The lord of lust put a reassuring hand on the girl's shoulder.

"As if a whore got the right to call anyone filthy" Beelzemon muttered.

"Watch it or I'll let Lucemon know about this" Lilithmon hissed.

"That fool don't scare me" The demon biked laughed.

"Well he should, is you're wounds healed from last time?" The lord of lust snickered in glee as her collogue clicked his toungue.

"Fine! take her! Besides" Beelzemon growled "We can play some other time can't we? Maia?"

The girl visibly flinched at her name being used and the lord of lust protectively wrapped her arms around the small human.

"As if I would ever let you near her again!"

"You can't keep an eye on her forever you know" The demon biker grinned.

"Come with me" Lilithmon whispered as she helped the girl to her feet and guided her past Beelzemon, making sure she was in between them.

The girl cast a final glance on Beelzemon, he licked his lips.

"Come on now" the lord of lust wrapped her wings around the girl and took off into the blizzard, leaving Beelzemon behind to sulk.

His face quickly turned to a frown "Fucking bitch..."

* * *

**Hoho, been some time eh? at least compared to the earlier updates...anyway I'm the writer and I'll take my time if I wanna.**

**Also, if u didn't like the smut then to bad! It was written in the discribtion D: anyway I'm only planning on having one of this sort of scene within maybe 2-3 next chapter, then you wont see one for a loooooooong time, if everything goes as planned at least.**

**Soooo, did you like it? hate it? and for the love of god feel free to put a comment down, wherever its praise or constructive critisism its fine, but no flaming! Also sorry for the chapter being to short, I feel like i rushed the ending...huehue...I've ordered a tablet and itll be here within next week! probably...then i can draw fan art! yaaay! And Maia! YAY! and Bee! well ill need more practise...mah w/e .**


End file.
